


Just Like Heaven

by Sinistretoile



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gun Violence, Plot Twists, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: I suck at summaries. It's a Push fic. Those are rare. Read it anyway. It'll hurt.





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> One of 2 submissions into Impossibleg1rl's 80s music fic challenge. I chose Just Like Heaven by the Cure.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Dhn_iIQXDE

Nick sat at the bar, slowly peeling the label from his beer bottle without touching the glass. The long neck turned minutely. His control had improved leaps and bounds when he actually started training and focusing himself.  
The bartender leaned on the bar. His gaze flicked to her generous cleavage and the bottle stopped turning. He looked up at her beautiful face with a soft smirk. “How’s it going tonight?”  
She sighed and leaned forward a little bit. “Ready to close. You staying after?”  
“Always.” The bottle began to turn again, making a soft grinding sound of glass on polished wood. She knew about his ability. She encouraged him. She helped him train and practice sometimes. After he and Kira parted ways, he’d gone into hiding in plain sight again. This was the first place he’d really felt safe.

_Nick in the corner, farthest away from anyone. He could see the door and the hall leading to the back exit. He could see everyone in the room. His eyes kept falling back on the hot bar tender. She was polite and kind and friendly without being flirty. He’d been watching her for hours now. And as the last customer aside from himself moved toward the door, she came around the bar and headed straight for him.  
“I know I’ve already done last call but you’re welcome to stay while I finish cleaning up and have one last beer.”  
“You don’t have to do that.”  
She shrugged. “You look like you’ve had it rough lately. It’s the least I can do. I’m Abby, by the way.” She walked back to the bar and got him another of the beer he’d been drinking all evening. He’d paced himself so he was buzzed and loose but not inebriated and impaired. “Here ya go.”  
“How much?” He reached into his pocket. Her gaze flicked to the little patch of belly that exposed when his shirt came up.  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s on me.” She began clearing the tables, humming to the 80s music that played overhead. The bell above the door, a very different sound from the music, loud and clear and sharp against the synthesizers, sounded. “Sorry we’re closed.”  
“We won’t be long.”  
The pair of men in suits stalked across the room to Nick. He stood up out of the booth, not wanting to be cornered. “How’d you find me?”  
“You fucking stink, dude.” The Sniffer in the Men’s Warehouse clearance suit wiped his nose. “You weren’t that hard to find once he got your trail.”  
“Get out.” The tell-tale sound of a shell racking into the chamber of a shotgun made all three of them look her direction.  
“Abby, you don’t-“ The Mover in the pair tried to pull the gun from her hands.  
She smirked when he couldn’t then angled the weapon down and pulled the trigger, blowing out his kneecap. He shrieked in pain and surprise. She racked a second shell into the chamber. “You’re next if you don’t take your pal and get the fuck out.”  
The Sniffer glanced at Nick then back to her. “We’ll be back.”  
“No, you won’t. Or the next bullet will go through your thick skulls.” She kept the muzzle trained on the pair as they struggled to the door. Once they were out, she grabbed the keys and locked the locks. She turned out the outside lights before turning to face him.  
“How’d you stop him?”  
“I’m a null.”  
Nick’s eyes widened and he laughed. No wonder the mover hadn’t been able to get the gun away from her. “Thank you. I should be going.”  
“What’s your hurry?”  
“They’ll be back.” She shrugged. “You’re really not worried about them coming back.”  
“The Agency can send as many of their thugs as they want. And I’ll keep putting holes in them and sending them back.” His lips twitched. ”Now, finish your beer.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
She left the shotgun out on the bar top. “Fuck, now I have to clean up blood again.” She disappeared into a doorway behind the bar. “At least there’s no bullet holes to repair this time.” Nick sat down slowly, watching as she finished her normal closing duties then set about cleaning up the Mover’s blood._

**_Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream she said  
The one that makes me laugh she said  
Threw her arms around my neck  
Show me how you do it and I'll promise you  
I'll promise that I'll run away with you, I'll run away with you_ **

The last customer of the night started for the door, Abby right behind them. She turned the locks and paused. “Nick?”  
“Yea?”  
“Show me how you do that trick.”  
“Which one?” The bottle stopped spinning.  
“The one that makes me scream.” He turned to face her as she closed in on him, throwing her arms around his head. Their lips crashed together. Nick froze but as her tongue drew along his bottom lip, his lips parted and his arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss broke and his lips went for her ear and neck. She moaned, tugging on his hair. She grunted.  
“The one that makes you laugh?”  
“Don’t think I don’t know, Gant.” He lips paused. He raised his head, his heavy-lidded eyes staring at her with the all the love he felt but hadn’t brought himself to say. “Show me how you do it and I promise you, I’ll run away with you.”  
“I’m not-“  
“Don’t. Don’t lie to me, Nick. I know you’re leaving.”  
He sighed and cupped the sides of her face. “I can’t put you in danger again.”

_“Come for a picnic you said. It’ll be fun you said.”  
“Oh shut up, you!” She pinched his thigh and made him howl with laughter and a flash of pain.  
“Easy!” They smiled at each other. The rain outside the car created a muffled little cave. The thunderheads turned day into night. They hadn’t pulled onto the road yet. The windshield wipers frantically flapped back and forth with a rapid whump-thump.  
“Sorry about this. I thought it would be fun to get out of the city for an afternoon. To enjoy the sun. I didn’t know that sun would be behind a wall of storms.”  
“It’s no big deal.” He reached for the hand in her lap and squeezed. “I got to spend time with my favorite person.”  
The air in the car shifted as she looked up from their hands to his face. She bit her bottom lip as his tongue rolled over his. He leaned in as she did. Bright headlights filled the car a moment before they were hit head on, standing still.  
The ringing in Abby’s ear muffled the voices around her. “Leave the girl. They want him.”  
“But she’s-“ The Mover didn’t get to finish his sentence. The car door swung open and bashed him in the face. She fell out onto the wet asphalt.  
“Run, Abby! Don’t you touch her!”  
Her head swam as she tried to focus. The Pusher in the pair made Nick stop screaming. The Sniffer from the night they met and the Pusher moved around the back of the car to get to Nick’s door. They weren’t paying attention to her. She gritted her teeth, fighting through the pain and fumbled on the floorboard for the tire iron she kept under the seat. She used the car to get to her feet and shuffled around the back of the car.  
“Make him unbuckle his seatbelt and unlock the door.”  
“Shut the fuck up. He was with Hudson for years. She taught him how to block a push.”  
“Get away from him.” The Sniffer and the Pusher looked up. She didn’t give the Pusher time to react, swinging the tire iron like she was batting for the fences at the side of his head. It gave like a soft melon and he crumbled. “I told you. I warned you.”  
“Now, take it easy. They don’t want you. They want Gant.” Nick came out of the Push now that the man was likely dead or bleeding out.  
“I don’t fucking care what they want.” The Sniffer backed away toward their car. He slipped in the wet grass and she pounced on him, caving in his face with each screaming strike of the tire iron.  
“Abby!” She swung around, gripping the metal in her hands like her life depended on it. Nick held his hands out to the side. “Abby, it’s over. We need to go.” He reached for the tire iron carefully and she let him take it with no resistance.  
Her tears were lost in the rain as he pulled her into his chest. He could feel her shaking sobs and it hurt him to the core. He couldn’t and wouldn’t put someone he loved as much as her through this. He hushed her and held her tightly against him. “I couldn’t let them take you.”  
“It’s ok, Abby. It’s ok. Let’s go home.” She nodded against his first chest. He slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into the circle of his body._

**_Spinning on that dizzy edge  
Kissed her face and kissed her head  
Dreamed of all the different ways, I had to make her glow  
Why are you so far away she said  
Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you?  
That I'm in love with you?_ **

“Nick?” Her voice brought him out of that painful memory. She wouldn’t leave his side and he’d be damned if he let her out of his sight. Showering with the bathroom door open then huddling under a fleece blanket, a quilt and a comforter to warm up. He held her close until she’d fallen asleep.  
“Where are you right now?”  
He looked at her. She looked at him with wide, doe eyes. He grew light-headed. He had everything he’d ever wanted in his arms and he was pushing it away, running away from it. His thumbs caressed her cheeks then he peppered kisses over her face and hair. Far away thoughts and dreams he’d never allowed himself the luxury of danced forward in his mind.  
“I love you.”  
He finally met her eyes. “I love you too.”

**_You, soft and only, you lost and lonely  
You, strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream  
You're just like a dream_ **

She smiled. “Are we gonna do this here? Or back at the apartment?”  
“Home…You’re too good to fuck in a bar.” His palms smoothed down her arms. His fingers danced along the inside of her wrists then over her palms and the insides of her fingers before he locked them together. He smirked as he met her eyes.

**_Daylight licked me into shape  
I must have been asleep for days  
And moving lips to breathe her name  
I opened up my eyes  
And found myself alone, alone, alone above a raging sea  
That stole the only girl I loved and drowned her deep inside of me_ **

Nick snapped awake. He couldn’t tell if it was day or night. Not with the white walls and the fluorescent lights. He twisted his wrists in the straps, testing them like he did every day.  
“Good morning!” The nurse set the tray on the table. He looked up into her eyes. He’d never know the truth. Was it all just a push or had he known her somewhere else?  
“Abby?” His voice croaked.  
“I’m sorry?” She leaned in. “I didn’t quite hear you.”  
“Abby.”  
“So you’re talking to me today.” She smiled. “Open up.” He looked from her face, one he’d loved, to the paper pill cup in her hands.  
“Don’t do this. Unstrap me. We can escape.”  
She sighed. “Nick-“  
“I love you. You love me. We can run away and hide like we planned.” She set the med cup on the tray and headed for the door. “Abby, wait!” She pushed open the door with her palms. “Abby! Come back! Abby!” He fought the straps on his wrists, kicking his feet wildly, bucking his whole off the hospital bed. “Abby!”  
The intimidating black man in the bespoke suit turned from the one-way mirror, disguised as a wall. A smile spread across his face, giving a sharp contrast between his perfect white teeth and his dark skin. “So it’s taken then.”  
Abby walked up to the window. Nick screamed for her on the other side of the glass. “It worked. But remind me never to put myself in another push.”  
The man next to her laughed. “We’ll use this to our advantage.” He put his arm around her shoulder hugged her. “I do believe you’re better than me. Than Hudson. You broke through whatever trick she’d taught him.”  
Abby placed her hands on her hips, cocking them to the side. Nick had finally stopped yelling for her when another nurse, a real nurse entered the room. “He could have been one of the best.”  
“He still can. You just have to push him.” She rolled her eyes at the pun, humming along to the Cure song stuck in her. Just like Heaven.


End file.
